Moments to Remember
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: Just a few scenes that didn't make it to any of my main stories. Will probably be mostly about Randi, but we'll see what the reviewers suggest.


**This is a one-shot that was originally going to be in Was It Really So Horrible, but got cut. (In other words, I was too lazy to finish anything non-related to the current plot of the story.)**

**Remember how Randi (in the narration, near the beginning) said that Aladdin had declared them siblings? Well, here's the little scene.**

**If there are any other scene's that were suggested but not written in any of the Aladdin stories that I write, please bring it to my attention, and I'll eventually get around to doing them all.**

**Here's a few that I already thought of: Where Randi thinks:" I had literally dragged him by the ear away from some of those harlots. _'Honestly, I love him, but he's not very bright sometimes...'" _I thought I'd put in a one-shot with a few of the mentioned harlots.**

**And the huge debate about Randi cutting her hair and then making a deal that Al would grow his out if Randi would grow out hers.**

**Well, that's it! I hope that all the fans of ****_Was It Really So Horrible?_ and L_ong Forgotten Loves_ like it!**

* * *

It had been a year since I had met Aladdin, and he had taught me all the tricks of the streets. The more he got to know me, the more he seemed to like me, and the more he taught me. My numerous mistakes were great for his jokes, too.

Eventually we got so close that Aladdin declared us siblings. Imagine my surprise as Al, out of nowhere, called out to me.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

"Hey, Randi?" Al asked, both of us crunching down on some apples we had recently stolen.

"Um-hmm?" I replied around a mouthful of delicious fruit. It was the first time we had eaten in days, and I was savoring every bite.

"We've been together for a while, right?" He asked, taking a bite out of his apple. I nodded, wiping my mouth.

"Ah-yup. Five months today exactly." I said, taking another wonderful bite.

"That means we've gotten pretty close, right?" He continued, looking out the window to the palace beyond.

I nodded slowly, throwing the stem of my apple out the window. Hey, you don't waist when you're this hungry.

Besides that, I knew that look. It was his 'nervous' look. He only used it when he really didn't want to say something, but really did at the same time.

"Uh-huh." I said cautiously, starting to get worried. I sensed a touchy-feely conversation coming on, and I didn't like it.

"Sooo...We're closer than just friends." This was a statement, but Al looked even more nervous. I felt myself grow even more nervous; was he falling for me?

That would ruin the whole movie! Besides, I don't think of him that way!

"The suspense is killing me." I told him dryly, another way of for me to tell him 'Spit it out already.' He grinned at me, then took a deep breath.

"Well...honestly, l think of you as a little sister." He said, the sentence coming out rushed.

I blinked, startled. That's not what I was expecting at all. I felt a grin spreading across my face.

"Aww!" I cooed, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. He moved back slightly in surprise, then hugged me back.

We pulled back, both grinning.

"Well, that takes care of any future awkwardness." I said, standing up. Al grinned, then raised an eyebrow as what I said sunk in.

"'Any future awkwardness'? What awkwardness?" He asked suspiciously. I smiled mischievously, then ruffled his hair.

"Nothing, my dearest brother," I didn't hesitate in saying brother, the word felt right. "Nothing at all."

I pulled away, giving him an overdramatic bow and walking down the steps to the street.

Al shook his head, smiling, then reached up to put his hair back into the somewhat orderly mess it was before. He paused, feeling something amiss.

"My fez!" He shouted, jumping up. The sound of laughter was heard from below, and Al looked out of the window to see Randi on the ground, waving his red fez in the air obnoxiously. Abu was with her, laughing at the surprised expression on Aladdin's face.

Al grinned, then ran down the steps as Randi ran through the streets, both of them knowing that Al would catch her easily. But really, what does that matter in a game between siblings?

* * *

**Slightly cliché ending, I do realize, but it seemed to fit, somehow.**


End file.
